Clarence's Millions
Clarence's Millions is the fifth episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence creates his own form of currency, turning the school crazy over his dollars Plot Mrs. Baker was reading the class The Tale of The Qriksons as Clarence and Sumo were having a rubber band war. It interupted her lesson, which costed them a buddy star (Clarence was left with one buddy star and Sumo was left with negitive five buddy stars). In the hallway everyone was talking about how Jeff has twenty-three buddy stars. Jeff was talking that it was the most in the class. Sumo was rassberrying Jeff for that. That night Clarence wondered what are buddy stars,thinking they only make people sad. So he decided to make his own buddy stars he used technical ways, (like turning off the light with trays of water) he rejected the technical ways, then made Clarence Dollars with a green crayon. The next day he handed them out like potato chips (giving Crendle a dollar for showing up and giveing a girl with a maching teddy bear T- shirt and backpack and giving Nathan a dollar for trying his best on a test), Ms. Baker says that he can't give them out if someone didn't achive in something jeff says buddy stars are an achivment. That night, Clarence has three nightmares about his currency, and the next day everyone (not Clarence, Jeff or Sumo) has lost there minds and fights over Clarence Dollars, Jeff stops the fight and told Clarence to make a bunch of Clarence Dollars so they'll get out dated. So they go to the copy room copy a bunch of Clarence Dollars and gave them out. Everybody took them and said they didn't have enough things to trade. Just then, a kid said he got a thing from his uncle in California, they are called," Tappy Cards.(a parody of pokemon)" The kid said to pay with real money. Everybody dropped their Clarence Dollars and ran out of the room. Clarence and Jeff walked down the hall and saw Belson with a bunch of dollars in his hands. Belson calls the dollars Belson Bucks. But Clarence said that everybody is into Tappy Cards. Sumo comes by and says he has freezy pops, he payed it with all his Clarence Dollars before the crash. Now Chad has all the Clarence Dollars. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo Supporting Characters *Ms. Baker *Dustin *Percy *Belson *Nathan Minor Characters *Chad *Mary *Darlie *Kimby Gallery The gallery for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Clarence's Millions can be found here. Trivia * In the Epic Whoa-Ment Maker scene for this episode, only some of the audio is present. This may just be an error by Cartoon Network, or it could have been removed for a certain reason. * While Clarence was in his room near the window, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure can be seen. * This is the first episode to premier without another new episode. *The scene where Clarence dreams of swimming in money is a parody to the DuckTales intro. The music also sounds very similar to the famous DuckTales theme song. *Apparently during one part of the episode where the students of Aberdale Elementary went insane, Jeff's voiced was dubbed by a woman however the woman isn't credited. *The montage music is styled after "Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei, most famously used in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *At the end of the episode, the cards the boy was showing is a parody of Pokemon (a video game by Nintendo but became an anime and trading card game), although the look of the cards may be based off of Yugi-oh. *On the part when Clarence gives Dustin a Clarence Dollar, the left side of the bathroom stall is edited out. There was originally a graffiti drawing showing a pile of feces (poop) and flies with "School Sucks" below it, with "Sucks" crossed out like this sucks. It was changed most likely due to being inappropriate. *Space Moles is implied to be a parody of Star Fox. *When the kids were walking down the hallway with sunglasses on and Clarence poured a bag of Clarence dollars on the table and said "Alright come and get em'" It was a parody to "Reservoir Dogs." *The saturation of the market with Clarence Dollars is very similar to the concept of inflation. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes